


Down Below

by Nadare



Series: Challenge Yourself Fic Prompts 2021 [3]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Ancient History, Archaeology, Caves, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Game Characters Only, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Seashelly - Freeform, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: The archaeological expedition into the jungle was going well, but the only thing Jefferson hadn’t counted on was his growing feelings for the one spearheading it. A professor called Sheldon who barely knew he existed. Or so Jefferson thought.
Relationships: Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon
Series: Challenge Yourself Fic Prompts 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Challenge 3- Write for a fandom you read, but don’t write for.
> 
> I adore these two so it was only fair I add to the small pool of fics starring them. :)

**_“Down Below"_ **

“It's a lost civilization?” Jefferson asked over dinner, a satisfying meal of coconut catfish curry over diced yams. Considering most of it had been foraged in the jungle itself, it was a qualified success. Fried bananas awaited everyone for dessert.

Sheldon seemed to forget he was eating as he swept his arms wide.

“Yes, The Punt did trade with the Egyptians and so many other civilizations, but there was no indication exactly where their land was located.

"I scoured journals and documents from that time and found references to a few landmarks here. Under different names, of course, as so often happens under the passage of time.”

Jefferson smiled, thinking Sheldon's classes at the university must have been very interesting. The man knew how to turn a clever phrase and keep everyone’s attention. The small group huddled around the campfire were riveted.

“It's my hope that I can use those landmarks to pinpoint the ruins of Punt's civilization. It'd be the discovery of a lifetime.”

Those around them burst into conversation, speculating on possible fame and riches. If nothing else, Sheldon's words had renewed the group's motivation on what was day two of a thus far fruitless expedition.

That didn’t seem to bother the professor at all. Despite being older and more robust in size than many of the members of their party, Sheldon was always at the head of the pack as they navigated the tough terrain of the jungle.

His inexhaustible enthusiasm and energy were endless, keeping everyone in high spirits during their endeavor.

Jefferson was here as transportation, one of the few pilots talented enough to land in a dense area like the jungle. On the ground, he was just another grunt.

Still, as he listened to Sheldon recount more of his past expeditions long into the night, Jefferson had every hope theirs too would end up every bit successful.

He'd hate for Sheldon to go home empty-handed.

Later on, once everyone bedded down for the night, Jefferson heard footsteps outside his tent.

Glancing at his roommate who was snoring away, he sat up and unzipped the front of the tent.

A familiar figure passed by, then Sheldon's voice rang out low as he muttered to himself.

“Professor?” Jefferson called out as he followed the dark shape that slowly approached the edge of the impromptu camp. He shoved the small flashlight he'd grabbed into his pocket. “Where are you going?”

Sheldon looked over his shoulder. “I just want to check something out really quick.”

Jefferson frowned. “We should wait until morning.”

“Don’t be such a downer, Jefferson. A few minutes won’t hurt.”

It was close to dawn, the remnants of darkness gradually dissipating into nothing.

Deciding he’d only object again if Sheldon wasn’t true to his promise, Jefferson trailed after him as he left the camp. If nothing else, he’d try to keep Sheldon out of trouble.

As much as he loved seeing the man’s passion for his profession, Sheldon had a terrible habit of not thinking ahead to his spontaneous actions.

They were now officially three days into the expedition, yet success was still out of their reach. 

Looking at a small notebook he’d pulled out of his back pocket, Sheldon said, “We can’t be too far away, my calculations are rarely wrong.”

Five minutes later, Sheldon suddenly stumbled, giving a shout as he went out of view. As he’d been walking behind him, Jefferson raced forward.

There were a great many dangers in the jungle and though Sheldon was aware of them, he tended to forget them in the grips of excitement.

Surprised to see only Sheldon’s shoulder and head sticking out of the ground, Jefferson came closer. At first glance, he thought it was quicksand but no, Sheldon had fallen into a wide hole in the path. He made grunting sounds as he struggled to pull himself up.

Jefferson leaned down and grabbed Sheldon’s arm, digging his heels into the ground for leverage.

“Hang in there, professor,” Jefferson said, hearing the strain in his voice. It wasn’t the best angle and Sheldon was little more than dead weight without being able to use his legs to push up. 

Sheldon let out a little huff. “Can’t do anything else, can I?”

Jefferson adjusted his footing, startled when it gave out, his grip on Sheldon’s arm going tighter as the man slid forward until it was only his hand in Jefferson’s own.

Already he could feel it start to slip. He had no idea what awaited Sheldon below if he fell.

Seconds later, Jefferson’s fear came true and he had to make a fast decision.

“I’m coming with you, Shelly.”

Then he was free-falling in the air, able to see a glimpse of dark water below him before he hit the surface of it head first.

The world dimmed and Jefferson was lost.

There was a fleeting warmth on Jefferson’s mouth as he started awake, turning onto his side as he coughed up water, his throat burning. He wondered how long he’d been out.

Someone patted his back and swiftly Jefferson remembered what had happened. He grabbed Sheldon’s arm as he sat up. “Are you all right?”

Sheldon had lost his hat, his clothes thoroughly soaked. There was a cut on his cheek and the side of his neck but he generally seemed none the worse for wear.

Sheldon smiled. “Are _you_? I had to do CPR to revive you.”

Raising his hand to his lips, Jefferson sighed. Here he’d been trying to save Sheldon and he’d managed the exact opposite. “I’m sorry, professor.”

“It’s quite all right,” Sheldon replied, sitting back on his heels. “I think we’re even on the life debt issue, don’t you?”

They were sitting on the edge of a rocky outcropping. Jefferson shuddered to think what would have happened had they landed on that and not the large body of water next to them.

Needing a distraction, he took a good look around. They were in a massive underground chamber with pockets of colorful rock formations, and large stalactites and stalagmites protruding from the ground and ceiling.

It appeared to be part was a deep cave system with one lone opening high up above them. The hole they'd fallen through.

There was no possible way to reach it again, which meant they'd have to find another way out.

While it had been hot and humid in the jungle, down here it was considerably cooler.

“It's a limestone karst ecosystem,” Sheldon said, chuckling when Jefferson just stared at him. “In other words, the jungle has seen enough rain that over time it's dissolved the bedrock to form natural underground chambers like this. A truly remarkable display of the power of nature.”

It would have been more of a beautiful sight if they'd chosen to visit the area voluntarily. As it was, Jefferson didn’t know how far deep underground they really were, or how long it would take them to escape.

“How big do you think this place is?”

Sheldon stroked his chin. “There's no telling without doing more exploration. However, if there's one opening, there's bound to be another, right?”

“Of course, professor.”

“Shelly,” Sheldon said softly. “Call me Shelly. You did before.”

Jefferson flushed. “I-I didn’t mean to be so familiar.”

There was a warmth in his gaze Jefferson never thought he’d seen directed towards him. “I didn’t mind, I liked it.”

There was a lump in Jefferson’s throat, and he swallowed hard. “Okay then,” Jefferson said. “Shelly it is.”

“Excellent,” Sheldon replied happily. “Now shall we go try and find an exit?”

Jefferson dug out the small flashlight in his pocket. He shook off any remaining wetness and turned it on, mentally crossing his fingers.

Against all odds, the beam of light shined out, illuminating the rough path before them.

“Well,” Sheldon said. “Aren’t you resourceful?”

* * *

They'd been walking for what seemed like hours. Jefferson's legs burned, the scenery never varying much. The occasional body of water and rock walls.

“We should stop for a while,” Sheldon suddenly announced, pausing mid-stride. “Exhausting ourselves helps no one.”

Jefferson nodded. “I agree.” He eyed the nearby cave walls, the dry greenery covering them giving him an idea. “It's getting colder so a fire would be good.”

While he collected the deadest vines he could find, Sheldon laid down his jacket. It wouldn’t be super comfortable but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

They weren’t without sharp rocks so Jefferson was able to light a fire with minimal effort, well-versed in what stone would produce sparks or not.

With as many small holes as there were in the walls and ceiling, ventilation wasn’t much of an issue.

Sheldon sat before the meager fire that Jefferson fed periodically. He glanced at Jefferson. “Ever go through something like this before?”

“I've had a few close scrapes but getting lost in an underground cave system is a new one on me. You?”

“Tombs and ruins are my bread and butter. However, I don’t relish falling victim to them.”

Jefferson smiled. “We'll get out eventually.” He tried to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine and couldn’t. When he met Sheldon's gaze over the fire, the man patted the space next to him.

“I've got plenty of space over here.”

“Right,” Jefferson said, telling himself to calm down. Sheldon was just being friendly like usual. It didn’t mean anything.

Awkwardly, he sat down next to Sheldon and watched the fire dance for them. Neither had any food and his stomach chose that moment to growl.

“I've been looking for any fungi in the twilight zone but they've been rather scarce.”

“Twilight zone?” he echoed curiously.

“Cave systems are divided into three zones.” Sheldon held out three fingers, folding one back as he said each one. “The dark, twilight, and the entrance. We seem to be located somewhere in the middle.”

“Hmm, it's just as well,” Jefferson replied, charmed with his companion's knowledge. “I hate mushrooms.”

“Needs must when the devil drives.” Sheldon yawned. “Would you mind if I laid down behind you? I'm bushed.”

Jefferson immediately scooted up on the jacket, Sheldon lying onto his side, keeping on arm folded under his head as a pillow. His body heat beat at the small of Jefferson’s back.

“I don’t mind if you lay down next to me,” Sheldon said quietly as he closed his eyes. “It's kind of nice not having to go through this alone.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

In a matter of seconds, Sheldon's breathing evened out. Indomitable no matter the circumstances it seemed.

Though he kept telling himself that after this expedition they'd likely never cross paths again, Jefferson couldn’t help hoping that wasn’t the case.

He liked Sheldon. The man was funny, personable, and had a fun-loving side that was contagious. His energy rubbed off on everyone else, breaking any solemn mood.

Deciding enough was enough, Jefferson finished feeding the fire with the dry vines he had left. He laid down on his back, and stared up at the ceiling.

The sooner they got out of here, the better. Jefferson wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

* * *

“Jefferson.”

He stirred slightly, pressing closer to the softness under his head. Far too comfortable to give up the call of sleep yet.

“Wake up, will you?”

Dragging open his eyes, Jefferson wondered why it was so warm. He jerked away when he realized he'd been cuddled against Sheldon's side, using the man as a pillow.

Sheldon slowly got to his feet with a wan smile, stopping briefly to stretch his arms and legs. “I didn’t want to disturb you, but I'm sure the other party members are looking for us as we speak.”

Aghast at what he'd done while unconscious as well as his body's natural reaction to waking up, Jefferson kept his distance from Sheldon.

“Of course,” Jefferson said, putting his clothes to rights. He mentally went over math formulas in his head to calm down, relieved when the method started to work. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it's quite all right. These caves get cold at night. The more body heat, the better.”

Their fire had burned down hours ago, explaining why Jefferson had sought out a replacement. Thank goodness Sheldon hadn’t noticed his base reaction.

“Besides, it's good to know I make a good pillow,” Sheldon joked, flashing him a grin. “You really know how to flatter a guy.”

Scratching at the back of his neck, Jefferson let out a small laugh. “Right, well, shall we start out?”

“You sure this stuff is safe to eat?” Jefferson asked a few hours later, looking at the collection of moss and algae in his hands.

Sheldon nodded. “It's actually healthier for you than a lot of other stuff out there. Taste might be a little bland but better than nothing, right?”

Jefferson experimentally bit into a bit of alga, immediately struck by the strong chlorophyll taste. Sheldon had been right. He chewed, swallowing it with effort. “It could definitely be worse.”

They likely couldn’t fill up on the stuff, but it'd keep their energy levels up as they continued looking for an exit.

Feeling better with a semi-full stomach, he and Sheldon kept walking in the same direction they'd been going the last day.

For a while, they navigated the cave in companionable silence, squeezing through openings and walking along near tiny ledges when needed.

“Feel free to call me nosy, but do you have anyone waiting for you back home?”

Jefferson glanced back at Sheldon in surprise. “No, I'm usually too busy with work. It’s hard to have a meaningful relationship with someone if you're never home long enough.”

“Understandable,” Sheldon said at his side. “I feel the same about my own work. I tend to get lost in research for days on end.”

Jefferson glanced at him. “But it's fulfilling, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t do it.”

“Be that as it may, I do sometimes want some companionship. Being human and all.”

“I'm sure there are lots of women who are more than happy to fill that role.”

“Yeah, so many.” The lack of conviction in Sheldon's voice made Jefferson curious. Was he naturally awkward around him or was Sheldon subtly implying something else?

Not wanting to get his hopes up, Jefferson changed the subject. “Am I hallucinating or is it getting lighter as we go along?”

Sheldon walked ahead of him. “You're not. That is a very good sign.”

Jefferson walked faster, relieved to see actual daylight after another ten minutes. A wave of relief washed over him as he stepped into the bright light.

The cave entrance around them was huge with flowers and plants growing all over the place.

As Jefferson surveyed the area, looking for familiar landmarks, he was surprised when Sheldon suddenly took his hand, pressing against Jefferson’s side for a moment.

“You know, if I had to get lost, I'm glad it was with you.”

Sheldon peered at him, open and vulnerable, for all the world looking like some lost puppy ready to be kicked aside.

Ah, so Jefferson had been reading the hints Sheldon had been dropping correctly. He was impressed with the professor's courage at making the first move.

These days, such impulsiveness and blatant disregard of societal norms were kept behind closed doors. Jefferson was more than happy to accept Sheldon's feelings, though, especially since he felt the same.

Jefferson squeezed Sheldon's hand and smiled. “Same here, Shelly.”

The happiness that blossomed on his face was beautiful, then his gaze drifted from Jefferson to the wall behind him.

“No.”

Jefferson turned to look, seeing nothing that prompted the sudden change of mood.

Sheldon released his hand and walked to the side of the cave entrance, using fingers to brush aside some moss, revealing tiny black pictures in a row. He started laughing.

“What?”

Silently, Sheldon pulled out his crinkly notebook and flipped to one of its first pages. He pointed to a line of characters not unlike the ones etched into the wall.

“This is Puntian writing,” Sheldon explained in barely contained glee. “Which means somewhere out there is a whole archeological treasure trove. My research _was_ right, they did once live here.”

"I never doubted you for a second.”

Sheldon gave him a quick hug. “That's two things that have made the whole trip worthwhile.”

For a second Jefferson didn’t get it, then he smirked, deeply flattered. “I quite agree.”

As Sheldon scrambled to copy the writing into his notebook, Jefferson looked out at the surrounding jungle, the sounds of animals loud in the distance.

Jefferson didn’t know what life would toss at him next, but he had a feeling it could only get better from here on out. 


End file.
